Businesses concerned with parking or servicing vehicles have a problem of correlating the ignition key and the vehicle owner with a particular vehicle. Paper cards with three segments separated by perforations and carrying the same number have been provided so that one segment serves as a claim check, a second segment is placed in the vehicle and a third segment has a key ring stapled to it. A computer type multiple copy form with perforated tear-off strips has been proposed for correlation of ignition key, vehicle and customer which includes perforation lines permitting separation of the form into sections—one to be placed on the vehicle, one to be connected to the ignition key in some undisclosed manner and one to be given to the automobile owner as a claim check. It has been found that in inclement weather, the paper vehicle key tag can become wet; causing it to lose strength, thereby increasing the risk of it breaking and a consequential loss of the key.